


We Are History

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Pompeii backstory fic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Clara have crashed in 49AD Pompeii. Why?<br/>The residents seem to think they are Felix and Clarissa who have come to settle to form there family after moving from Rome. Who are these people? What has caused the T.A.R.D.I.S to crash...<br/>and why does the Time lord wish he had ever wondered who frown his this face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So yes this is bit of an old fic i wrote a good 2 years ago being edited and repost here, it's on the up as I know though later on you may find a few scene a little heartbreaking. Sorry, it's Doctor Who it's all Timey Wimey!

"DOCTOR?!" Clara yelled as the ship jerked throwing her to the floor. She clung to the railings as it seemed to flip 360 degrees, the dim blue lights suddenly turning a terrifying blood red.

"Clara! Hold on" grunted the silver haired Time Lord trying his hardest to hold on to the console and calm the ship's sudden distress. Neither had a clue as to what was happening. One minute they were laughing and planning a trip to visit Shakespeare to help Clara with a school project, the next, well, the T.A.R.D.I.S just flew into a fit.  
"Were going down! Her super capacitor has blown, we are losing rift fuel!!" He called as he was thrown back into the wall by what looked like an invisible force.  
Clara screamed as she suddenly found herself hanging as the ship tilted again, The Doctor looked about wildly before slamming his palm on two different coloured buttons and yanking hard on what might have been the brake.

She shrieked again as the ship made an angry cry and lurched to a stop. She dropped heavily but thankfully into something a bit softer than the metal flooring.  
"OH MY GOD!!" She panted out shaking from head to toe; she never wanted to do that again!!  
"Clara?” The Doctor grunted

"Yeah?" She panted looking down to see that she had landed on him. She jumped to her feet as she realized he was asking her to move without actually having voiced it.  
"Where are we?" She asked timidly helping him up and looking about the now dark console room.   
"Not sure" he answered honestly stepping up to the main screen and willing it to life. Nothing.

Hearing voices from outside, Clara slowly made her way towards the doors. "Clara, be careful, god knows what’s out there!" he hissed as he continued to hammer on the console.  
Stepping out of the T.A.R.D.I.S, Clara looked about at the busy alleyway. Humans. Thank god. Well at least they looked human. Blue sky...one sun...the buildings seemed basic. As a couple past her she heard faint words of fish monger and how someone was doing well with learning Latin...  
She jerked, hand flying to cover her heart as she felt The Doctors hand touch her waist.

"I scare ya?" He asked with a smirk, she just glared which made him smile. 

"Seems like we landed on earth" she finally said. He sniffed at the air. "Aye, its earth, but I’m not sure when..." he said pulling out his sonic and scanning the surroundings.   
"Gosh, it’s warm" Said Clara pulling off her jacket and tossing it back inside the ship."Oh...dear, not good" mumbled the doctor as he gave his sonic a wary eye.  
"What’s wrong?" Clara asked holding on to his arm.

He didn't jump at her touch anymore. They had grown a lot since Trenzalore and he was letting her get closer day by day, she found holding on to him helped ground her. When he had first regenerated she tried to avoid touching him as she felt so lost and confused, but as time wore on she found she needed him as much as he needed her.  
"This is bad..." he mumbled again pocketing his device and looking back inside his beloved ship. “I can’t fix you out here..." he whispered towards the box. Silence.  
Clara watched him timidly, why? Because he was scared, he glanced about nervously as if any minute he expected something to jump out at him. "Doctor what’s wrong?" She asked again, he turned to her sliding his arm back around her waist protectively as she leant into his shoulder.  
"We are trapped in Italy. In 49 AD." He said with a stricken look.

Clara gulped. Trapped. Oh sweet lord this cannot be happening.  
"Okay, where in Italy?" She asked trying to sound calm.  
Seeing the Doctor perk up at her question made her heart race, 'please be Rome or somewhere safe' she thought  
"Pompeii" he stated.

Oh Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

Clara glanced about taking in the mountains in view...Pompeii.  
"Doctor?" She pleaded as he led her by the hand down the alley towards what looked the main road.  
"What year did...” she continued but he cut her off. "79 don’t worry about that Clara, nothing happens for another 30 years. It’s safe" he said smiling as she visibly relaxed.  
As they walked down the street past all the merchants and vendors they heard someone shouting, turning they saw someone coming towards them.  
"Felix! Clarissa!" shouted a young curly haired woman coming towards them. The Doctor and Clara looked to each other as the woman who was clearly talking to them approached.

"Thank goodness I found you!, I hope your journey wasn’t too rough" she joked smiling and clutching some parchment. Shaking hands she introduced herself as Sarnrus, apparently the daughter of one of their old 'neighbours’ in Rome.  
"Well let’s get you to your new house, I’ve had all your belongings set down" she said happily leading them back in the opposite direction.  
"Doctor, what is she on about?" asked Clara who was hurriedly trying to keep pace with the striding Time Lord.

"I’ve no idea, but were going to find out" he said with a carefree smile. He was enjoying this mystery she realized. She smiled back. Well at least they could treat this as an early holiday. Barcelona had sounded nice but she wasn't up for a party planet. The whole getting back to basics and warm weather in such an iconic era well who would pass up such an adventure?  
What could go wrong?

The woman led them to a large villa. Clara was in awe. The place was golden. Literally! The stone shone almost white in the high sun, a large sand garden scattered with small plants stretched out in front of them with a red stone path down the middle and they came to a set of large wooden doors.  
“Here we are Villa Ceacillius; I hope it’s to your liking, I’ve arranged your cleaners and maids to a time table” she smiled handing The Doctor the parchment she had been carrying.  
Clara looked around the huge front room. It was beautifully decorated with silks and large lounge sofas, a small fish pool and heating grate in the centre. This was going to be heaven.

Taking a second glance about the Doctor took the look on Clara's face that everything was in order. “Everything looks great, thank you Sarnrus” he said with a charming smile causing the young woman to blush. “Your workmen will arrive at 8 every Wednesday to receive orders and payment” she said gestured to the large stones placed in the foyer. The Doctor frowned, “Workmen?” he asked shrugging free of his coat, it was still warm even out of that sun.  
“Yes, you hired 4 sons from one of the local farmers in order to collect the stone and marble from the quarries for your projects” she said shyly seemingly confused why he was asking as he has asked for the boys himself had he not?

The Doctor shook his head. “Erm, oh yes, sorry the ride over just you know” he said smiling again as Clara returned to his side. “Would you happen to be free today Sarnrus, it’s just that I think it would be nice if you could accompany Clara out to the local markets, perhaps show her around a little whilst I make some notes to my erm, clients?” he lied gently. He approached what was clearly a work table and opened a few of the small wooden boxes on its surface, one had tools, and another contained parchment and the other several bags of money...a lot of money.

“Of course, I’d be honoured” smiled Sarnrus, Clara smiled as The Doctor handed her a small velvet bag that clinked with coins. “Be careful, love, those men will do anything for a lovely lady” he joked with a wink as she turned to leave. “I’ll be fine Doctor” she purred winking back.  
“I know it isn’t really my place to ask Clarissa but why did you just call him Doctor? I was not told he had medicinal training?” she pondered as they made their way back through the street. Clara racked her mind. Shit. Can’t just rant out he was an Alien from another planet and he wasn't really this Felix guy could she?!

“Oh it’s a...Pet name, a nickname, I call him Doctor as he’s the... healer of my heart and soul so to speak, He has been the most perfect...h-husband” she offered with shy smile, thankfully Sarnrus took the bait smiling back. “Aw, that is so sweet” she said, both laughing as they entered the market.


	2. Theroys and Lies

Not long after Clara had left there was knock on the door. The Doctor rose to be greeted by the lads from the farm. Jacco, Hercules, Braydo and Francis.   
"Is there anything you need doing Sir?" asked the eldest Braydo.  
The Doctor went to say no when he recalled the T.A.R.D.I.S

"Yes actually, erm you see I’ve brought down a very important piece of erm art from Rome. I will need it brought into the house as it’s far too fragile to leave outside, do you happen to have a strong cart?" he asked then smiled as the boys followed him towards the T.A.R.D.I.S

He gave them a few coins each for moving her so quickly. Though when they each had muscles the size of his head what was he expecting!!  
Once alone again The Doctor began to assess their situation.   
So they were stuck, in 49AD Pompeii. Nothing to drastic right?

They just needed a fuel source for the T.A.R.D.I.S and they could hop to present day Cardiff to fix up.  
But this whole Felix and Clarissa thing had the Doctors head spinning. For some reason the people believed him and Clara were husband and wife. That he was a artist as well as marble merchant and Clara was a teacher, Jacco the youngest was apparently set to have private lessons with her.

They also believed they had moved from Rome in search of new ground to raise a family and closer to the stone source Felix used for his work.  
He had been pacing the small gardens of their large villa 'home' for well over an hour trying to piece together what was wrong with the timelines whilst Clara was out with Sarnrus doing some 'shopping'. 

Eventually he gave in and made his way towards where the farmer’s lads had moved the T.A.R.D.I.S.  
He found a book listing the timeline and names.   
Clara was not going to like hearing this. 

It turns out Felix Iucundus was the apparent 'father' of Lucius Ceacillius, whom he had previously met back in 79.   
The picture struck panic in his mind. Turning from the book The Doctor turned to see his reflection in the silent screen of the console.  
Oh dear. This was the only time this regeneration had properly looked in the mirror. 

"Oh great heavens of Gallifrey" he muttered turning back to the book.  
The women know as Clarrissa looked a lot like...oh dear.  
But it was March 49AD. Lucius had been born in February 50AD. 

That gave them about 2 months before Lucius would have been conceived.  
This wasn’t just a broken timeline. The T.A.R.D.I.S had coincidently reset the timeline with the leaking rift fuel and had ripped it open when they crashed. If The Doctor and Clara didn’t play along and fix the hole god knows what would happen.  
Would his previous self still come here with Donna? Would Pompeii have even happened? There were too many questions.

He slammed the book shut and jumped up hearing Clara returning.  
"Hey, wow, Doctor you were right those merchants will do anything for a pretty girl, even came back with change" she joked winking at him as she gestured to the sacks she had brought back.  
He tried to smile. He had to tell her now or she would just kick off twice as hard later.

"What’s wrong Doctor? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Clara chuckled unpacking some of the fresh fruit. The Doctor sat down on one of the dark red lounge sofas with a sigh.  
"You could say i have seen a ghost and you could say that ghost is my own ghost" he said scratching the back of his head roughing up his short silver hair.  
Clara paused in her unpacking. Putting her hands on her hips she gave him a 'Tell me now or I’ll take a testicle' glare.  
"You may want to sit down Clara, this, this isn’t going to be easy" he said leaning on his knees.  
This wasn’t going to be easy at all.

"So...we are stuck until we repair the timeline?" asked Clara who sat hugging her knees on the lounge.  
The Doctor had explained as clearly and gently as possible but the outcome was always going to be the same.  
"Sort of... we also need a fuel source for the T.A.R.D.I.S but to my knowledge there isn’t anything that will power her here, quickly...the steam from mount Vesuvius can be used to power the backup generators but that will take time" he offered with a hopefully encouraging smile. He felt just as put out as she did, sure they had grown close in the last few months and they had a bond but to have to ... do that. Was a step too far and far, far to sudden. 

Clara found her bravery and her feet. She had questions and she was going to get answers if he wanted this to go smoothly.  
"How long doctor?" She asked folding her arms, he seemed to tense and stuttered trying to answer.

"I-I can’t be certain, not too long, i mean that to say..." she stopped his babbling with stepping up and grasping his shoulders. "How long doctor?" She asked again trying not to take note of the firm muscles she could feel twitch under his cotton shirt.  
"I-I don’t know 6, maybe 7 years." He whispered looking away as if expecting her to lash out. She felt her stomach drop out...7 years...they could be trapped here for 7 years!! Oh god.   
Seeing her go pale The Doctor Immediately grasped her waist hugging her to him and whispered apologies into her dark hair. She hugged him back. Even though this was going to be hard, she knew it would be even harder for the time lord. He had been running all his life. He had never stayed still until trenzalore. He could die very quickly if he didn’t keep his wits. 

Clara lent back after a good few minutes and looked at him again. His warm smile comforting her, deep blue eyes soothing her headache and his firm hold making her feel safe. "It will be okay Clara i promise" he whispered softly tracing circles on her lower back. "I'll not let anything happen to you, I promise to treat you like the angel you are to me, everything is going to be okay" he said again gently tilting her chin to look at him again.

Clara blushed. If she was honest she couldn’t be happier than to be stuck with him. She had always dreamed of living with him. A normal life. What life could be like if he really was her boyfriend and not just some alien who popped in on Wednesdays to take her to some fancy planet or city.  
"How long do we have before we need to...plan" she gently probed, he was sensitive about this topic.  
He pursed his lips in thought, "about 5 weeks" he sighed as the weight of the conversation came back.

She nodded. At least they had time to grow. They would both need the time to get to know each other a little better. A few dates perhaps.  
Clara had never made it past the 4th date before screwing with a guy so The Doctor was already in with a 2 date shot.

She lent up to his face with a cheeky smile. "Well at least we have time for a few dates" she joked glancing to his lips. 'Kiss him, for god sake kiss him woman' screamed her libido having woken up from its shock trauma.  
The Doctor smirked. "Definitely enough time for a few dates, I'll make this worth every second Clara" he breathed as he met her halfway.

Clara felt like she was flying. The kiss sent sparks through her body; she repressed the urge to shiver. When they broke apart she looked away suddenly shy, she was dating a 2000 year old alien. She fought back the laughter that caught in his throat at imagining her father reaction. Oh. What about her father?!   
“Doctor? What about our actual timelines? If we do get stuck here that long what will happen?!” she said panicked. The Doctor frowned feeling her grip to his shirt tighter, and stare up at him with huge brown eyes. He hated himself. Why did he always end up causing these humans so much pain?  
He sighed. “Hopefully nothing will change, once the timeline has been repaired we can jump back to the day we left” seeing her smile again made his heart flutter. Oh the things this woman did to him. 

Clara detached herself from the time lord and continued to unpack her shopping; she had brought a few days worth of food and spices, some clothing and a few other pieces she had seen to add to the house. “So on the issue of work and money?” she enquired as she brushed away some sand from the floor to lay down the new rug. The Doctor laughed. “Not a worry there Clara, We have over 800 Denarius in that box, should last us until I get my first few projects finished” he said folding his arms and looking to the large stones behind him in the foyer.

“Oh, Sarnrus was asking about price for lessons? Apparently I’m a private tutor?” she said glancing to him as she packed the last of the clothes away in one of the chests in what would be there bedroom. Ah. One bedroom. They would have to discuss that later.

“Apparently yes, Jacco is due to visit after lunch tomorrow to have a 2 hour maths lesson with you, said his father will bring the money at the end of the week” he answered rubbing his hands together trying to decided how to start on the marble pieces. “Oh okay, well Hetra will be by not long after him then for writing” she chuckled; the little girl was only 5 years old. 

With that discussed, Clara’s mind turned to dinner. “So doctor, since the hand maids don’t start until tomorrow what do fancy...Fish stew or Partridge pie?” She giggled at the concerned look on The Doctors face. “I’m not that fussed Clara, though I'm sceptical of your culinary skills after that third soufflé incident in the T.A.R.D.I.S.”   
“I can cook other things mate! Anyways I’ve got lots of skills thank you very much” she said reaching for a nearby throw pillow...  
“Oh I’m not saying you don’t Oswald, I’m just hoping you don’t plan to make another soufflé anytime soon” That conversation ended with him dashing for the door chuckling and a near miss of a pillow to the head.


	3. Forced Holiday

A week in to their 'forced holiday' and things were going...great.

Clara had made lots of local friends and she loved all the cooking she was getting to try out as her hand maid Verona taught her recipes of the rich. She may have been playing housewife, but it wasn’t exactly a chore as The doctor was surprisingly easy to live with. He was quiet, docile, never snapped and just got on with preparing the projects he had been asked of. He had struggled for days to figure out how to carve the marble but once he realised he could use his sonic to cheat through the most part, he was well away creating busts and art pieces for some of the very rich families. All the cleaning and washing was dealt with by the house staff so Clara had plenty of time to study, cook and teach.

They hadn’t approached the 'baby' issue since he had told her about it. It seemed to have frightened the Time lord far more than herself. She was laid on the lounge when she heard The Doctor enter muttering happily to himself, looking up from reading her favourite book, she admired his ruffled silver hair, crumpled shirt with his sleeved rolled up and the dust hand prints on his trousers.

 _'Hello handsome'_ purred her libido. Clara bit her lip.

He certainly looked very attractive all dishevelled. Not that she would voice it. The Doctor may be modest in public but he had the universes biggest ego at home. "You finished, I take it?" She asked slowly popping a grape into her mouth. The Doctor looked up from staring at his scuffed boots. _'Hey check out them legs'_ called his libido. He admired the way she was stretched out along the deep red leather of the lounge sofa.

Dressed in a similar red silk dress that came down to her knees. A gold coloured scarf was wrapped over her shoulders, her hair tied back. He smirked. She was certainly fitting in. Then again after living so many lives’s even though the memories were vague she would have learnt rather a lot of things she didn’t previously know.

"Ah, yes, 3 busts for the Mallitis, that will tide us over money wise for quite awhile" he said smiling. He sat down by the steam vents and began crunching one of the pears. Yes. This regeneration actually LIKED pears! Clara stood and reached into one of sacks on the far table. She pulled out a light blue silk dress shirt embodied with silver on the sleeve that came to mid thigh and a pair of matching cropped pants. "I think you need a bit of a wash Doctor" she teased holding the shirt in one hand and gesturing to his mucky clothes.

The Doctor looked down to himself. Ah. "Yes, erm that probably would be a good idea" he said laying aside the core. Clara was stunned as he began to unbutton his shirt in front of her...not that she minded. God not that she minded at ALL! He was slim, very slim, you could just see the shadow of his ribs, yet he was lean, his stomach taunt with a line of light hair running into the band of his dark trousers. It looked soft. The urge to stroke it burned in her mind. The Doctor smirked when he noticed her staring. Clearly not what she was expecting. "See something you like?" He teased, winking as she brought her eyes back to his and blushing at ogling him. Why was she doing this? Good grief yes he was handsome and lean, and...Oh god.

Ever since the 'baby talk’ she had been constantly planning how she would like to start a family. She never expected her little crush on the silver fox of a timelord would turn into full blow lust. She took the cotton shirt he had been wearing and went to pass him the silk one when he toed off his boots and began to remove his trousers. Oh. My. God. He was standing there in just his underwear. It wasn’t cold. Not in the slightest. It was at least 25 degrees outside. Tardis blue boxers. Part of her realized she should have expected that. But seeing him in nothing but was still a shock. 'I wonder what their hiding? Quick spill something so he will take them off!!" giggled her libido. Clara squeaked but couldn’t take her eyes from his crotch. If the Time Lord had seen her staring he hadn’t mentioned it. He just swapped the clothes and pulled on the dress shirt and matching cropped pants. They fit him nicely not baggy but not skin tight.

Clara quickly grabbed the dirty clothes and placed them in the wicker basket by the door. That image was burnt into her frontal lobe and her libido was dancing around wildly. She was close to breaking a sweat from the suddenly sexual fantasies that began to rampage though her head. She literally stopped breathing as he lay down on the opposite lounge his bare arms on show. He hadn’t shaved recently and the stubble glittered on his jaw in the low light. He was teasing. He had to be. No one in the universe could look that bloody sexy as he stretched and ran his hand through his short silver curls. Her libido went into a full on mosh pit party as he let out a deep groan as he rubbed at the knots in his neck. But just when Clara thought she was safe to breathe again, he sat up and pulled off the shirt. It took all of what little control she had to grip at the table to prevent her jumping into his lap. That was until he looked at her. As he ran his hands down his bare chest, wiping down the sweat her mouth dropped open as they dipped under the band of his pants. He was so teasing. She knew it. All it took was that last knowing smirk and Clara was moving. She had to occupy herself or else she would just...she couldn’t say what she would so. She moved quickly out of the room. "I-I'll fetch you some c-clean towels, a bath will do you good" she stuttered rushing into the pantry calling for their servant Garii.

The Doctor chuckled. Playing hard to get, or too early?

He was anxious to know how Clara felt about the whole situation, yes the dear girl had thrown on a brave face and stepped up to the challenge but the problems hadn’t even started, they had a long way to go yet. Seeing Garii carrying towels into the next room, the Doctor stood and made his way into the large room which was used as the bathroom. The large pool in set in the middle of the floor was already steaming away.

He had to admit it was very inviting.

He tossed the silk shirt down on one of the benches to the side. No sign of Clara. He thanked Garii for the towels and oils and then stripping lowered himself into the pool. "Oh good mother of all adipose" he sighed as he felt the heat seep into his body. He may have been missing his beloved ship and being stuck in one place was causing him to mentally challenge himself but this body certainly appreciated the rest periods it got. He had to admit it was not as spry as his last one. Having not slept for the past 8 nights, it wasn't long before he dozed off.

It had now been over an hour since Clara had seen The Doctor. He had not yet left the pool and it was almost time for their 'first date' Verona and Rashal had prepared a lovely three course meal for them. Toasted cheese bread with tomatoes followed by Chicken in an orange glaze and for dessert a fruit cake. The Doctor had meant every word when he said she would be treated like a queen.

They had 4 servants one being her own hand maid, she was cooked for and cared for, she had no worries in the world when she thought about it. Even teaching was easy. She had regular students who were all very bright and the money wasn't half bad either. Stepping cautiously into the bathroom she saw him laid out in the pool arms resting up on the sides head down. This was only one of few times she had seen the alien sleep. She smiled. But he would half get a horrible crick in his neck if she left him like that. "Doctor?" She whispered nudging the sleeping time-lord.

One eye opened, then the other. His head snapped up followed by an "ow my neck" and a huge yawn. "Hey sleepy, time for dinner" she teased as she reached for his towels. She kept her back turned as she heard him stand from the pool. She reached behind her handing him a towel as she pretended to neaten his clothes.

 _'No peeking, It will be a much nicer as a surprise_ ’ purred her libido naughtily. _'Oh shush you!'_ She mental countered as he dressed, she turned as he held his hand out to her, smiling she took it and followed him to their dinner date. With dinner over, they both retired to the gardens so the Time Lord could show Clara his recent work. “I’ve also managed to fix up the Tardis generators, shouldn’t be too long before I can start them up” he smiled handing her a cup of wine. “Oh that’s good news” she said admiring his carvings. “How much are you selling these pieces for, I mean they are beautiful, they can’t go cheaply for the work you’ve put in?” she asked sipping her drink. The doctor paused, “The last piece was just as show so I only sold it for 150, these are private pieces, so perhaps 500 each” he offered looking to the setting sun. It was getting late. Seeing Clara fight back another yawn, he held out his arm to her and she stepped into his side.

“Perhaps it’s time you retire Clara, the maids will be settling soon” he said as they made their way back up the path. As he went to leave her in her room she turned calling him. “What’s wrong Clara?” he asked stepping back into the room, she sighed trying to find words. “We’re going to need to talk about this at some point aren’t we?” she said shyly tucking away her scarf. She saw him bristle with nerves as she looked up. He nodded. “Yes, Clara, we are going to have to talk about this. I’ve not found another option.” He sighed unable to look at her. “I'm sorry” he added sadly. She stepped closer and hugged him, she was unsure why she suddenly felt the need to do so, but he had just sounded so lost, with another sigh he hugged her back.

God he hated himself.


	4. Rippled Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's losing his head but Clara's holding on...to him. So he holds on to her. When an innocent bathing session becomes intimate The Time Lord loses all doubts about his impossible girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutt warning.

There was a problem. Only minor, but it was a problem. A few days after the night they had finally spoken on the baby issue, The Doctor was pacing up and down the gardens in worried thought. Clara had been out nearly all day teaching and his project for the month was finished, so all he was left to do was think on how they were going to fix the timelines. They had 18 days left before the apparent night of conception, given that Ceacillius was born 3 days early.

He loved Clara, yes. He just couldn’t say it. He had never been able to say those dreadful 3 words. Did she love him? perhaps. She was affectionate, yes, but that didn't mean she felt as he did. He slumped onto the stone bench beside the pond. The T.A.R.D.I.S generators were running now thank god. Yet it would take a long time before she had enough power to make such a large jump in time. 7 years...if he hadn’t handled the past 2 weeks very well he wasn't going to last 7 years.

It was having a baby that was the problem.

Time lords and humans were not meant to pro-create. Gallifreyans and Humans may have similar physical aspects that are the same, yet genetically and biologically there were significant differences. The chances of Clara being able to carry his child were less than 30%. If she did somehow manage to carry his offspring, her chances of surviving the effects and child birth were less than 20%. This was dangerous. This was very dangerous. If Clara died here, then she wouldn’t exist. At all. Her entire time line would be erased. Everything she had ever done would disappear. If she had saved him on trenzalore, then what would happen to him?

“oh fuck” he groaned, then smirked, he just swore and the T.A.R.D.I.S for once in the --- ship’s life hadn’t filtered it. She knew just what they were going through. It wasn't her fault that she had crashed. Well not entirely, floppy haired chin boy had been utterly useless at his repairs sadly and had this regeneration bothered to check out his previous self’s work he might had noticed the cracks in the casing and this wouldn’t have happened.

Yet he couldn’t help but be a little pissed at the box.

If Ceacillius was born safely he could be half time lord. He might even grow quickly, so quickly in fact is by the time the T.A.R.D.I.S would be refuelled to leave he’d look about 15 years old. The Doctor had been staring into the fish pond for well over 2 hours when Clara returned from teaching. She settled down next to him just to watch. ‘Handsome bugger this one isn’t he?’ laugh her libido. Agreed, since they had got here The Doctor hadn’t bothered to shave. A beard suited this one even if it made him look even older. She loved the way it was tinted with light brown, dark brown and silver down the sides of his jaw, with a white on his chin. It was almost cute.

She raised her eyebrows at that thought. Cute? Had she really just thought the 2000 year old time lord, cute? _‘You did, he is cute. He’s also sexy, foxy, a handsome tiger, kind, friendly, loving, funny, slim and tall with big shoes so I bet he’s got a big...!!!’_ She stopped that thought with a cough to get his attention. He sat up and seemed surprised to find here there.

“Oh, hello Clara, good day?” he asked rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He really need to get focused, letting him run away like that was good for his sanity. She smiled taking the hand still in his lap in hers. “It was fine, all getting along fine” she said as he pursed his lips ‘don’t you just want to song him to death when he does that?’ nudged her libido. Yes to be honest she did. She had never kissed a man with a beard and the urge to kiss The Doctor with one was getting rather disturbingly strong. She squeezed his hand tighter as she stood. “Come on I think a dip in the pool will help us” she said, she was tense and just wanted to spend some time with him alone right now if she was honest.The Doctor followed wordlessly, the alien part of him was tired, and the other seemed to scream for some human comforting, he just wanted to stop for 10 minutes and just feel himself again.

Garii had placed clean towels on the benches inside the bathroom awhile ago as it was custom for Clara to take a dip when she returned from teaching every day. So as Clara moved about the room sorting through the oils and soaps, The Doctor sat watching her silently. The air was thick and heavy and not just because of the steam. These few weeks in close contact had sent sparks through them both, and being wound tight from their situation it was bound to snap and give in at some point to them seeking comfort from each other. Tonight was there 3rd 'date'. But Clara was more than certain they didn't need it. She turned from the pool to stand in front of him. He looked up to her questioning gaze with his own. Clara reached out a hand before she could stop herself and tenderly ran her nails through his beard. It was soft. That had not been what she was expecting, when it looked so thick and coarse. He smiled back at her and lent into her touch as her eyes lit up with wonder. His hearts were screaming. He was hurting and she was the only painkiller that he could think of. He stood slowly his hands going to her waist after she slipped both hands under his dress shirt and lifted it off, her hands found themselves pressed over his hearts. He felt so human. But he wasn’t, It seemed to be why Clara loved him. He was no ordinary guy, he could never get boring.

Before he could stop himself he pulled her to him and claimed her lips in a hot open mouth kiss. Her body went limp, her brain shut off and heart melted. He was definitely only a 2 date guy. Hell if she had known he tasted this good, she’d have taken him the first night!

As it ended The Doctor seemed to jump back shocked at his own actions, he hadn’t meant to be that forward, he was just so damn messed up right now. He couldn’t explain himself. But the way Clara was holding on to him it didn't seem he had too. Smiling she moved from his arms and behind the screen to take off her dress. Taking a deep breath he slid off the rest of his clothes and stepped into the hot water. Ducking under the water he propelled himself quickly to the deeper side of the pool, and came up shaking the water from his hair like a dog. Clara giggled as he slicked back his hair and winked to her as she graceful floated towards him in the warm water. “You really are teasing, you know that” she said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he held her waist.

“Am I really? I hadn’t noticed” he smirked _‘You cheeky git, you fully know you’ve been teasing, now either get screwing her bloody brains out or regenerate into the damn girl you are!’_ yelled his libido. His gaze suddenly darkened and it wasn't only the steam in the room that caused Clara to want to break out in a sweat. He was vibrating; his whole body she could feel was humming, tense with want and his nails were nipping into the soft skin on her waist. He was fighting with himself again. He wanted her, she wanted him. They just needed somewhere to start. She lent up close brushing her nose into his beard, lips hovering millimetres from his, as if to say I dare you. His eyes asked one very simple question. “Are you sure?” “Doctor...” she breathed gently and that was all it took. His lips crashed into hers hard taking her breath away, stunned by the power in his kiss it took the last of what control she hand of her mind to grasp at his shoulders as she kissed him back, his hands moving skilfully over her body as if to learn her every line and curve. He lifted her bodily into his arms, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist to press closer to his firm chest.

She felt him groan as she pressed herself into his crotch. Oh he wanted her alright, if the rather impressive length that was throbbing against her thigh was anything to go by. He lifted her again from his waist and sat her on the cool tiles, the perfect height for a bit of fun. She watched him with hungry eyes as he spread her legs, he felt them shake as she subconsciously tried to cover herself, he lent down and began to press soft kisses down her stomach and she moaned in her desperation for his touch. “Doctor, Please, I can’t!” she squeaked as he dipped his head and ran his hot tongue across her sensitive folds. He flicked his tongue out again as she bit her lip to muffle another moan, the servants had retired to their boarding’s awhile ago now as they prepared for dinner, so they were alone.

“Let go Clara, relax” he whispered against her skin as he ran his hands up her legs, his thumbs pressing into her centre, stroking at her clit. She moaned as she bucked trying to gain the much needed friction, he licked at her again and her hands found themselves mussing up his wet hair holding him there. “Doctor...” she panted. Fuck she was close. She tried again to press closer but he still managed to hold her back. She felt his fingers press gently into her heat. “Come for me Clara, Say my name” he breathed against her clit as he pressed them deep into her wet entrance, and come she did. His real name ripped in a gasp from her lungs, her walls clamping down on his fingers.

When she came round to look at him again he was stroking her leg with one hand whilst licking her juices from the other with a cat who got his cream smirk. “Oh my god” she breathed that had to be the sexiest thing she had ever seen from the Time Lord. She gently slid back into the warm water and his arms as they moved slowly back to the shallower end, she pressed him to sit on the low steps of the pool and straddled his lap.

Claiming her lips back in a fierce kiss The Doctor began drawing patterns across her lower back with his fingers, letters and words of passion and love that made her shiver under his masterful touch. She could feel his tension in his back and the desperation in his kiss. One hand at the back of his head, She slide her other hand down the front of his body to stroke at his erection. He broke the kiss in a hiss and groan as she stroked him.

She looked down taking in the arousing view with the silk like feel of him with. This one didn’t need to compensate for anything. If the last two ‘boys’ as he had referred to them had seen this regeneration they would have been seriously jealous. Clara lifted herself over him, then keeping eye contact sank down onto him, her head thrown back mouth open in pleasure as he filled her, he was thick, stretching her perfectly just before the boarders of pain. The Doctor couldn’t help the moan that left him as he felt her grind against him almost urgently. He thrust his hips into her as she pulled him in for hungry kiss.

He couldn’t last the foreplay much longer. He held her tight and lifting her out of the pool laid her on her back flat against the cool tiles, pulling a towel under her head for comfort he lent over her nipping at her neck as she begged him for more. “Doctor! Please...oh god yes!” she almost screamed as he thrust harder, his own orgasm building to painful levels.

He grunted loud and animalistic as she came again pulling him over the edge with her.

When Clara awoke from her second blackout she found herself back in the pool, laid back against The Doctors chest and held in him arms as he washed her gently. “Hello” he said with another very egotistic smirk. “Hey” she said shyly suddenly feeling very self conscious. “Verona will be back soon won’t she?” He asked as he reached for the towels to dry her. Clara nodded taking the proffered towel and wrapping it around her as she stepped out of the cooling pool. As she turned around to see The Doctor rise from the pool her libido struck up again. ‘Well hello there Mr. Pure bred stallion’ it cat called. It wasn't half right.

Clara literally could not take her eyes off his lower half as he stepped from the pool.

_‘Regeneration- its lottery all right, and you‘ve hit the mother fucking jackpot'_


	5. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With but perhaps 36 hours left, Clara and the Time Lord need to talk. But what the Time Lord has to say might not be what she wanted to hear. Perhaps she hoped things could be different or had she dreamt this...forever.

They had now a day left.

Ever since the ‘Ronda vu’ in the pool, they had dropped the barriers. Well Clara had. She was much more open to The Doctor now she felt. They spoke far more openly, but the Doctor, well she just couldn’t tell if things had got better worse with him, he wasn’t avoiding her or being quiet, just always in a haste and back to being very unsure of touch. He flinched at dinner. Flinched. Clara hadn’t done anything but touch his arm and he jumped like she had bitten the poor man.

It was late evening now and she was sat back on the lounge alone in the main room since The Doctor seemed having almost fled after dinner, she was pondering the last 2 weeks or so when Verona came in.

“Ms Clarrissa?” she enquired. Clara turned from staring at the fish pond to the maid. “Yes? What’s up?” she asked sitting up, “Your husband has asked you meet him in your quarters...” Clara stood at the mention of The Doctor, she was worried and quite rightly. She turned towards her bedroom and paused at the entranceway when Verona called again. “Is there anything you need Miss, myself and Garii shall be retiring soon” she asked as she watched the younger woman circle the room in confusion and worry.

Clara shook her head. “No, thank you, Verona, That is all” she said and the woman turned to leave. Clara stood still in room for quite a few minutes. This was the first time The Doctor had asked for her, usually he would just come see her himself, and her room? She was suddenly hit with their situation again. They had tonight and tomorrow left to fix the time line and neither knew if this would work. They needed to talk. This was she realized why he had asked for her. They needed to talk and they need to talk in private. Clara’s room was off limits to him and the servants unless she gave permission, nobody would disturb them, and no interruptions. The fact The Doctor was already in her rooms concerned her, he would ask to enter and he hadn’t entered her room since they arrived here unless she asked him in.

Taking a deep breath she stepped past the blinds in the entranceway and went in.

He was there. He was lent on the sill by her window the low sunlight painting the room a fabulous gold, the stone walls glittering with the tiny quarts in the bricks. He was almost a silhouette, he looked tired. He had cut back his beard a few days ago and it was back to a sharp dark grey contrast against his light skin tone. His hair shone like silver in the light, flashing white and gold. His head was bowed seemingly staring at the item he was playing with in his hands. Clara stepped closer. She had nothing to fear here anymore. This man had proven he would love her; he had kept his promise unlike his previous self. 

As she drew up beside him she saw what he had in his hands. It was tiny locket. It shone a deep metallic blue, a gold symbol engraved into the front with what seemed to be a diamond like gem cast in the front. When she looked back to The Doctor he was looking at her, his eyes sea blue, and sad. 

“Do you like it?” he asked softly, yet the Scottish lilt in his voice still as sharp. She smiled. “It’s Beautiful” she said softly back, her eye’s searching his face for any warning as to what he about to say next.   
But he smiled. He stood straight and held it closer to her. “I made it” he said quietly as if admitting to something she might not like to hear. “For you” he finished and laying it out in his right hand he flicked it open to reveal the gem that it was holding. 

Clara swallowed as tears prickled her eyes. It was truly a beautiful piece and now she looked even closer she could see the tiny teeth marks from his tools. She smiled again as he lifted it and hung it round her neck. She gently stroked the locket as she felt the cool metal touch her skin. “What’s the gem?” she asked as The Doctor stepped back seemingly admiring his work. He smiled again. “It’s from a comet, called Incintimera, we called them a child glass on Gallifrey, it’s a little like a form of mood stone really, changes colour due to conditions of the wearer” 

Clara sat on her bed removing her shawl, still fingering the locket, now she remembered the symbol on it, it was a time lord hieroglyphic. Before she could ask about it, The Doctor knelt in front of her and spoke again, he seemed so vulnerable.   
“You may have seen that symbol before; in the book. It basically translates as higher female or mother” he said fear flashing in his eyes. 

He was worried. He had no plan. If this went badly, he had no way to save her; she might die trying to help him, again. But if this went smoothly, things would be fine. The time line fixed and everything would go back to normal. The T.A.R.D.I.S had promised once repaired she could fix the timeline herself. If the Doctor could find a stronger source to power the generator perhaps they could leave sooner.   
There was hope. It was a tiny glimmer, but it was hope none the less and he would do everything he could to get it. Just for her. He couldn’t tell her what she meant to him; ever. She was human. She would have to leave him eventually and she would die. He couldn’t bear to watch that. But their situation was causing him a problem. There was one safe way out but he had to let her say no. Part of him prayed she would she say no. He didn’t want to steal what made her beautiful.

Clara was speechless. The whole gesture was just everything to her. Its meaning buried itself deep in her heart. Mother. Memories of her own mother flashed in her mind, growing up as small girl. Now here she was about to embark in a slightly different but motherhood of her own. Looking into his eyes she could see hope. He was hopeful. She hadn’t seen that in his eyes before. It had been silent for several moments before Clara slid her hands cautiously to his shoulders, finger curling into his shirt and tugging him lightly with the unspoken command of come, sit. 

The Doctor stood and then sat beside her on the bed, she had questions and he knew it, he would answer whatever she asked tonight. They didn't have time to wait anymore.  
Clara’s mind fought over what to ask first. When she finally did break the silence, she got straight to the point. “We have what 24-36 hours left? What do we do?”   
The Doctor fumbled his hands in his lap. “Yes, we erm, we need to try properly” he said shyly, Clara paused pondering that statement tried a different approach. “Properly? I'm guessing this isn’t as easy as what I know of Doctor, I’m guessing Time Lords have a different method of breeding...” she added lightly, trying to avoid any vulgar terminology, she really didn’t want to scare him right now. 

The Doctor shuffled again. He wasn’t scared of Clara or anything or what they were discussing, it was just the possibilities. He wasn’t very well controlled. Time lords bred by something along the lines of a physic loom, it was hard to explain. The whole physical act was rarely displayed yet not entirely forbidden and it wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before. Good grief he’d only had sex with Clara a few weeks ago. 

Gallifreyans were very emotional creatures if he was honest. They angered quickly. They hurt deeply. They loved harder. They were easily excited and it wasn’t hard to please them either. They were simplistic if anything. 

How The Doctor was feeling for Clara right now frightened him. It burnt. He was willing to lie at her feet for anything and everything, and he had never felt that way. Not even for Rose. He felt passion once again. He was getting desperate and that made him dangerous.   
In order for Clara to get pregnant he would have to impregnate her like a human male. Yet Timelords weren’t built to do it like that. Oh he had all the parts as she had seen but his fertility rate was minimal. Were as it was 50/50 chance for humans to have children through intercourse, for him it was more like 20/80. The odds were against him. Against them. 

Seeing The Doctor go silent again, Clara placed a hand on his knee. He didn't move. “Doctor, talk to me, I know this isn’t easy for you, it isn’t exactly great for me right now but if we can’t speak about this were not going to get through this” she said softly taking his hands as they started to shake.   
“There is a sort of, erm, ritual, sort of, well I’ll need to open a telepathic link, Clara, I’ll need to...” he paused swallowing. The bravery had fled and he was running on unadulterated need. He needed to tell her, he needed to hold her, to have her, to love her.

“I need to open a telepathic link with you, but you see that comes with a big price tag, Time lords only ever open links with those who they intend to marry, as they are permanent. Clara if we do this, you will be able to see what I see, feel what I feel, even read my thoughts at times and the same for me but to you. This is called a Bond. It’s the only way we will have ANY chance of having this baby, otherwise the odds are so slim it’s unlikely we will ever have one no matter how many times we try. I want you to be sure you can handle this, and please don’t do this for me, or just because we can fix time, Clara this is forever, Even when your away on earth you’ll feel me, there is no going back, no undo button, this is the line, you need the truth and I’ve given you it, I promised to be better, to love you, to treat you like the queen you are to me, but this is far more than just trust or marriage, Clara the link will cause a change in you, something I didn’t even let River have. The T.A.R.D.I.S had covered that in a sense so I never really needed to, I didn't need to, but this is about your humanity Clara, if you agree to let me do this, you will outlive yourself, you will live as I do, you can’t exactly regenerate but as long as you are bonded to me you will slowly become part timelord” he rushed. Tears evident in his eyes. 

It took Clara a few moments to digest just what he had said, the heartfelt plea he had given her, the helplessness in his voice, and the burning passion in his eyes. She had chosen the second he had kissed her a few weeks ago, she wanted forever. Yet she had one last question.  
“Doctor?” She pried gently at the shaken time lord. He was a mess. “Look at me, I chose a long time ago what I wanted. I told you a long time ago what I wanted and tonight you’ve just offered me everything I’ve ever wanted. Doctor, I chose forever the second I met you, just because you changed and things got a little out of hand, I have not changed, I want you Doctor. I want Forever.”

He was stunned. His impossible girl had just shattered the almightily oncoming storm again. She wanted forever? She had already chosen? Well what the hell did he expect the girl had practically thrown herself in his timeline to save him. Why had he been so blind? 

He was going to snap.

His arms pulled her close and his lips found themselves crashing into hers, his body pressing her back on the covers. “Clara, please be sure, I don’t think I can fight this anymore” he gasped as she pulled off his shirt. She just grinned and racked her nails down his chest leaving angry red marks. “Oh I'm sure Doctor, Very sure, but you don’t sound so sure, I think you need to prove just what you mean when you say, you love me” 

The look in her eyes caused him to snap. His body went into autopilot and his brain shut down letting instinct take over.   
He kissed her hard, her lips were so soft and delicate they made his own tingle, leaving a ghost like feeling in their wake. Her hands were so small they were almost crushed in his larger palms as they linked.

Clara moaned loudly as he plundered her mouth with his searching tongue. His hands holding her tight, his fingers tugging at the fixings of her skirt. She smiled as she felt it slip away and a hand slide lower, over the curve of her bum and down the back of her thigh, he broke the kiss and dipped his head licking at her neck down to nip at her breasts playfully. 

She gasped feeling his fingers draw back up between her thighs ghosting over her heated centre, she was burning up, his fingers felt like flames dancing across her skin.   
She found some control and pushed away the rest of his clothes, they were dirty from working in the shop. She turned and tossed them from the bed, then laughed as The Doctor turned her on her front pining her with his body to the bed, his arousal evident against her back.   
Her eyes closed automatically as she felt him stroke her centre dipping his fingers between her folds still teasing. He ran a finger down her spine and left tiny almost non-existent kisses in its trail down her body, she shivered as it joined his other hand at her centre, lifting her hips up to do...what she wasn't sure? She just managed to glance back at him to see him flash a wicked smirk and then his head dip, she moaned loudly as she felt his tongue flick out and lick a hot wet line along her folds. God he knew her well.

She grunted as he flipped her again without warning and pulled her roughly closer to look at him, His eyes were almost black. His fingers digging into her shoulder he knelt over her his erection merely an inch from her lips. She glanced from it to his face but he did nothing but raise an eyebrow in question. She smirked. Oh he wanted to play did he? Had he forgotten that this kitten had claws? She locked eyes with him as she slowly flicked her tongue out to lick teasingly at the head. He bit his lip and moaned. She suddenly felt brave and naughty. Without warning him or taking her eyes from his, she brought a hand up to grasp at the base and wrapped her lips around him taking him deep in her mouth, she was encouraged by the very loud grunt of pleasure he gave and the grasp of his hand in her hair. She very gently closed her mouth around the length of him and ever so slowly ran her teeth along the shaft teasing at the soft foreskin.

She let him slip from her lips and stroked him slowly watching his face, eyes closed, mouth open, head back. He was beautiful (for an alien).  
She shifted slightly on the bed causing him to look back down at her. His eyes still dark. “God, Clara I want you...No fuck it I need you, I’ve always need you” he panted pulling her up and bodily laying her against the pillows as he took her kips back in a heated kiss. 

He could feel himself twitching with excitement and managed to get enough control to talk Clara through the process to start the Bond. He lay over her and moved a hand to her temple the other taking her left hand. “This won’t hurt a bit, though you will feel a few things, not they would be bad if you catch my drift...” he smirked as he then rested his forehead against hers. She smiled and kissed him again. 

A flash of white struck her vision, then another, then another and suddenly it was like she was sat in a room watching her life play out on a big screen. All her lives, with him. She could still feel his lips, his body against hers but all she could see was him, all of him. Every smile, every laugh, every adventure, some good, some bad. She felt him tighten the grip on her hand as the years on trenzalore started. The snow, Christmas, the Daleks, Cybermen, the children, the clock tower, the speech, the change.

She felt herself crying at his pain. She felt his pain. Felt his heartbeat, both of them and her own falling in sync. She felt hot and cold. Then it stopped and she found herself standing in nothing but white. “Think of a corridor lined with doors Clara” she heard the Doctors voice echo in her head. How was he doing that? he was stilling kissing her. She did as she was told and suddenly the place lit up, a huge corridor appeared lined with large oak wood doors, each dated with a year. Then the Doctor seemed to appear beside her. He looked about and then to her hands. She was holding a key, a key made of light. Looking to his hands he held a key made of dark, no it was made of stars...the universe? He smiled as he held out the key and she took it handing him her own. “Open the door Clara” he said part of her realized his lips hadn’t moved.

Clara turned to her right to see a door, but it wasn't like the others. It was like The Doctors bedroom door on the T.A.R.D.I.S., looking to her left she saw him move to a door that looked a lot like her bedroom door on the T.A.R.D.I.S., he said open the door. 

So she did. 

The second she pushed it open she opened her eyes and found herself back in the bedroom in 49AD Pompeii, with him. The real him. 

“Hello” he smiled. His lips hadn’t moved. Oh THIS was going to take some getting used to. She smiled back. “Hey” she sent back. He grinned. She suddenly felt a huge rush of arousal and burning need as he glanced down at her naked body. She couldn’t hide from him if he could read her thoughts, “Fuck me” she mentally begged wrapping her arms around his neck.  
His head shot up his eyes wide in shock. “Clara!” he gasped speaking for the first time since they came back to reality. She giggled and bucked against him making him gasp, “Okay, okay I was getting to that!” he said but just as he went to settle between her legs he smirked again. If she was playing dirty so would he. He grasped her hips roughly and flipped her back on to her front raising her hips to meet his crotch and placing a pillow beneath her hips for support. She pressed back against him like a cat in heat, playfully teasing him through there link. “Come on Doctor, fuck me, I know you want to, looms my arse, you love getting all animal” his eyebrows shot up and he gawped at her as she laughed. Here she was naked as the day she was born and she was getting dirty. Well, he would just have to teach her a lesson for doing so wouldn’t he? 

He playfully swatted at her bum as she bit her lip, he teased at her entrance and wiggled his eyebrows again. God she loved them brows. So big and fluffy.

She stuck her tongue out him, and then bit her lip as he pressed further, still holding back. “Please ... DoCTOR!!” she went to say and screamed, as he thrust in hard, one stroke and he was fully sheathed inside her. She bucked and grunted, her body shivering in the sudden on slaughter of deep rooted pleasure. The Doctor was solid still. Eyes clamped shut, his fingers clutching her hips holding her still fighting back the need to thrust. He wanted to roar. He was seeing colours, he could feel her pleasure, her mental moaning for him to fuck her senseless. He couldn’t and he wouldn’t. He might hurt her. Hearing her call his name he opened his eyes to see her looking back at him the silent command was enough.   
He rocked his hips into her slowly, feeling her tense, seeing her grasp at the bed sheets, hearing her moan. She was feeding his need. 

It wasn’t long before he was fucking her; she begged loudly as he thrust harder, she had never felt so much passion from a man. “fuck Clara, I'm close” he grunted as she rocked against him, he flipped her quickly on her back and hooked her legs over his shoulders thrusting himself back inside moaning. Her hands buried themselves in his hair messing it wildly as he bit at her neck. She was going to be sore in the morning. A flash of heat went through her body and she pulled her hips from him wrapping her legs back round his waist and pushed him back. He let her push him till he was laid back on the bed her hand grasping tightly at the base of his member. 

“Fuck, Clara why did you..!” he panted then stopped as she grinned, he’d been seconds from orgasm and she had cut him off. She rubbed at his chest willing him gently to clam himself. He was sweating profusely, hair mused and damp, skin flushed from the heat. She couldn’t help but wonder how much she must look the same. She squeezed him again holding him at bay. "Breathe" she whispered and he grunted, letting his breathing settle. “Don’t want to rush this” she whispered again leaning in to tease a kiss at his lips. His hands settled lightly on her hips again as she lined herself up with his erection and slide down on to him. 

“Gods, Doctor!” she moaned as she set the pace, he filled her perfectly. He was heaven.   
She rocked harder as he sat up, her own orgasm rushing to met her, his lips finding hers and his hands cupping her bum and pressing her back into the sheets as he thrust one final time and spilling deep inside. 

Clara couldn’t breathe her body was frying, her orgasm rushing from her core right through her body, she could feel the length of him deep, pulsating sharply as he came and she heard him, say the words in her head, ones that may not leave his lips but she would hear constantly from now on. 

I love you. 

When she awoke, she found herself cradled against his chest. He was drawing lightly on her back with his fingers. I love you. Over and over. She lent up and smiled tiredly at him. “You kept it on” he whispered, she paused unsure what he meant until he touched the locket. “Oh that, yeah.” He smiled “there are a few things I haven’t told you about that stone, when I say it changes colours, it gives away many feelings and conditions. Like when you’re happy it will glow yellow, green if you feel ill, red if you feel anger, blue if you feel sad, purple for passion and even glow pink if the wearer is with child.” He whispered as he let her slide to lie beside him.

She looked back down at the locket. It was flashing through the colours of the rainbow. 

She pulled it off to look at it better. She gasped and her hand went her stomach. The Doctor had been fussing with a glass on the table beside him when she gasped and he spun to her in worry feeling a jolt of panic and confusion through the link. “What is it? Clara, are you okay” he rushed out eyes running over her she looked to him with tears in her eyes, and held out the locket. It flashed through the colours one last time and then settled on pink. 

They were both silent. But it was The Doctor who broke the silence. “You’ve done it again. Precious girl” he said pulling her to him as she hugged hard him smiling.   
“Clara Oswald you really are something special aren’t you, that shouldn’t have changed yet, even with Time Lords the gem takes a few days, but it’s been what perhaps half an hour...Rassilon Clara!”

He was happy, he was hopeful. Hell he was ecstatic. Now all was left was to pray things went smoothly. He needed to work at this with her. This child was more than just a child. It was a sign of hope. Ceacillius would be symbol for both his tenth and twelfth regeneration.   
A sign that the war with himself was over. He could finally forget. He could finally live again. Because of Clara he was alive and by the god’s of Gallifrey he would never ever stop thanking her for it.


	6. Just The Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara's pregnancy isn't going so smoothly..at least she's got a new friend to help her.

“Doctor, make it stop please!” she whimpered panting with the effort it took to try and stand, she had been throwing up violently for the past 5 days now and her body was not taking it very well at all. She was a little over 6 weeks into this now and she hated it.

God she hated how she felt, hated The Doctor and his blasted ship for putting her in this situation and hated herself for even agreeing to do any of this. She wanted to grab the biggest kitchen knife possible and slice his fantastic cock right off! The Doctor came back in from her room with another cold towel and held her up firmly to his side as she buried her head in his shoulder shaking. “oh ye poor thing, it’s alright, the old girl is working on something to help you, just hang in there darling” he hushed her kissing her head. He lifted her into his arms and carried her back to her bed, she crumpled herself into the cool sheets still holding the Time Lords hand and tugging it to make him stay. “No worries Clara it will pass, I promise, our women don’t usually have the nausea stage for very long...though...then again...your human anit ye?” he winced stroking her hair.

Clara literally growled at him and pulled the pillow over her face making him chuckle and her throw at arm wildly at his face.

 

 

15 weeks into it, Clara was starting to enjoy the idea of oncoming parenthood. It had been a few weeks before the two announced it to their friends at a dinner party Sarnrus had organized to display some of The Doctor recent art work. The news had been taken greatly and Clara was almost immediately sent gifts and presents from all the families she had worked with, from flowers to money to pieces of exotic furniture to even handmade silk clothing for their newborn.

The Staff had also taken it upon themselves to double their efforts to support the two, both of Clara hand maids did all that was possible to keep her from having to do any serious work and her students all came to visit the house now for lessons rather her having to venture out to them. Though through all the pleasantries she knew a terrible danger lay ahead. She may be carrying this child, yet there was no guarantee he would survive. No guarantee that she would survive the birth either. She was too afraid to bring up her fears with the Time lord as he was the one who had spoken about it to her in the first place.

He was utterly terrified by it all and she swore she would never bring it up with him for fear he would break down. Although she was not alone. The T.A.R.D.I.S had literally become her best friend and within a few days Clara had been hanging out inside the ship as it recovered. Now with basic telepathic abilities Clara could talk with her, the T.A.R.D.I.S had always been jealous of all the new pretty girls her thief would bring home as it were and Clara spent awhile showing her that he would always love her just as much as any human he brought on board. She asked the ship a lot of questions about itself and places she recalled taking her Time Lord, she hadn’t realized the ship had been so old.

The Doctor was only 2000 whereas his beloved blue box was breaching almost 4000. Almost double his age, she had been determined for scrap when she was stolen away by The Doctor after being damaged terribly in a crash, with all the new models coming out she wasn’t wanted any more and wouldn’t have been destroyed had Clara not intervened to convince her thief to steal her. The more time she spent in the ship the more vortex energy she absorbed, The Doctor had to leave her fuel banks open to have the generators connected and small amounts of residual energy were floating in the air that she was breathing in. Thankfully this was helpful to Clara as the particles bonded in her cell system which were helping her maintain health whilst she was pregnant. The baby would slowly begin to drain her of her physical energy and begin to try and link mentally with her which would be extremely exhausting for a human.

Clara was currently sat in the nursery her and the T.A.R.D.I.S had created for the baby reading an old parent book the ship had given her for a heads up on some more of the side effects she might gets over the next 6 months. Headaches were very common. Nausea, sleep loss, over eating and cravings (hmmm), aches and pains, nose bleeds (urgh), constipation (oh great)...so the typical for her then eh? But what did worry her were the side effects of the father to be...

Come next week Clara would official be fourth months pregnant, and according to this book The Doctor might start to act differently. How differently can an alien act?

 **Over-protective?** Well that was to be expected

 **Emotional mood swings?** Okay, shouldn’t be too much to handle

 **Panic attacks?** Now she would have to watch out for that.

 **Fainting spells?** That was odd and worrying

 **Severe increase in sexual libido?** Ah. This was interesting.

According to the book The Time lord was highly likely to get suddenly turned on by her being pregnant to put it simply. He would have suddenly attacks of sexual desperation which might get a little nasty. Described by a lot like an animalistic instinct to claim and mark. So he was going to want sex when she was carrying, and he was going to get rough. To be honest in Clara’s mind that didn't sound so bad.

A lot of human males found women sexy when they were pregnant, no big deal eh?

 _“But he isn’t human dear...”_ hummed the ship Clara glanced up to the ceiling, “but he can’t be too much different yeah? I mean he isn’t going to suddenly transform into some sort of masochist beast is he?” Clara asked worrying her lip at the idea. The ship sighed. “I can’t say dear, I’ve never directly been involved with this situation but from what knowledge my data banks have you should be careful, if he starts to get serious and forceful just come in here I’ll lock him out until it passes, I wouldn’t dare let him hurt you, he’d regret it to the point of wanting to commit suicide” she said sadly like a mother to her beloved daughter who was finally moving out from home.

Clara paused and closed the book. Dinner was due soon and she would have to meet with The Doctor, she decided she was going have to be brave and talk about that change with him to make sure he knew some ground rules. She knew he'd had children before back on Gallifrey so he surely knew what he was going to go through therefore he should be able to have some control of himself. Standing carefully she paused to look at the small bump in the opposite mirror. She smiled wrapping her arms around herself and headed out to bump in to Garii in the dining room.

“Good evening Ms, you well?” he asked placing a basket of fresh baked bread on the table and stepping towards her. She nodded, “I'm fine Garii thank you, have you seen the...Felix?” she slipped trying to cover; She tried not to call him The Doctor around the servants. He shook his head, “No he has been in the studio all day only Verona has delivered him food...” he said shrugging.

Speaking of the servant she entered with another large oval plate holding large cuts of ham and a different plate with pieces of steamed vegetables. “Verona I take it you have seen Felix?” Clara asked as Garii returned to the kitchens. The woman nodded “That I have Ms, He has been very busy completing his marble piece for Haworth” she said coming to stand a few paces away “Shall I fetch him for you?” she asked wiping her hands on a cloth. “Please, we have a lot to discuss tonight” Clara said as the woman then pulled her chair out at the table for her to be seated. She was casually sipping at her lemon water when The Doctor skidded into the room, literally he was panting. “Did you run?” Clara smiled seeing the worried face of the Time Lord who seemed to breathe sigh of relief seeing that Clara was perfectly fine. He nodded trying to get his breathe, she laughed. “I just wanted to talk, it wasn’t that important, but yes dinner is almost ready...” she said as another plate was brought to the table.

The two at together eating with small talk for quite awhile before Clara brought up the book in the T.A.R.D.I.S, The Doctor seemed a little shy to admit to what might happen to him but he didn't deny there was the possibility. “I will probably get a little hands on in the next few weeks I'm afraid, I know I promised to never use you for my pleasure in that sense but yes I will get a little desperate suddenly and as of the past 2 times it does get out of hand so the T.A.R.D.I.S is right just let her lock you away from me and it should pass in 24 hours, you never ever have to give in to me Clara, don’t ever think you have to” he said shyly taking her hand and kissing it softly making her blush. “Don’t worry Doctor I will definitely let you know when I'm not interested” she smirked as he raised his eyebrows, “So are there any changes in you I should look out for, sadly the book was a tad vague on any physical changes?” she asked sipping her drink, he pursed his lips in thought.

“my...ex...ex...wife, said my eyes had changed colour...”he replied carefully, giving her a very sad look. Clara gave him her own back, he hated bring up his previous relationships, she nodded as he continued. “I’d sweat quite a bit...and well not trying to be vulgar...” he paused glancing to see if the servants were about, thankfully they were away eating themselves, “I couldn’t control my erm, nether regions if you understand...” he winced at the embarrassing memory, Clara almost choked on the piece of ham she was chewing. Well if that was a current side effect it wasn’t going to be hard at all with a member that big to figure out if he was having a sudden fit. The thought sent her into hot flushes and she had to pour herself more lemon water. She blushed even more seeing the Time Lord smirk and chuckle lowly. Oh he KNEW just what he was going to go through, and by god he KNEW exactly what that idea was doing to her fantasies.

She could feel him pulling at her mind, a hand ghosting the back of her neck, yet the Time Lord was sat beside her both hands on the table in front of her one swirling the wine on his cup. She shivered and flung him the mental command to stop it which just made him chuckle even more.

 

Clara was half way through month 5 when The Doctor started to give in to his paternal urges. He had been obsessively having furniture moved and items replaced for ‘Safety reasons, he had even hired another two hand maids to help Clara with dressing, washing, even walking with her around the house or in the gardens, he was adamant she wasn’t to be left alone for too long and that she ate to a strict diet to keep her strength up. He’d built a play pen area in Clara’s room for the baby and was currently fussing with a silk tailor on having all her clothes remade.

Thank goodness she didn't really mind all the fuss. Her head had been throbbing for the past few hours and was currently laid in the shade in the garden on a early version of a deck chair the Doctor had built her. She had grown rather quickly and from seemingly just put on a few pounds she now looked have swallowed a small basket ball, felt like it too. She groaned shifting again as her head throbbed and her body flashed hot and cold. The baby was starting to link with its mother and it was really doing a number on her. She huffed angrily wishing she could just feel normal for five minutes. Part of her pined for her own mother to help her through this and that brought tears to her eyes making her headache worse. She huffed again turning to pick up her glass of water sipping at it lightly.

The T.A.R.D.I.S had developed her an antidote for the nausea and so far it was doing well to keep all the morning sickness and vomiting at bay. She mentally thanked the ship for the fact she didn't have to deal with that anymore, but also wished that she could help her with these migraines. The ship linked with Clara for a few moments every few hours to help send a calming waves through their link to give her some relief from the baby but sadly she couldn’t do this for long periods, but the 10 or so minutes she could Clara loved the ship. The Doctor shuffled the tailor back out the door to Clara far left and then came over to her side. He’d felt her thought there bond for the past 2 hours mentally trying to beat the hell out of him just to try and make herself self feel better sadly it was doing nothing but stressing her out more.

“Clara, come here darling I need to check something?” he said softly as she winced sitting up, he kissed her forehead softly before placing his fingers to her temples and crossing the babies telepathic link. It could feel Clara’s stress and was trying to comfort its mother by linking with her yet was doing her more harm than good. He took the link himself and Clara sighed wrapping her arms around him as her headache ebbed away.

He smiled kissing her forehead once more. “I can’t maintain this for more than couple of hours I'm afraid but you need to relax Clara, the babies feeling your stress and it’s only trying to comfort you, sadly it's just making you feel worse” he sighed as she relaxed into his hold. “Come on perhaps a soak in the pool can help you” he said helping her up and walking with her to the bath.

Clara stripped off her silk dress the second she got inside the bathroom, the fabric sticking to her back and making her itch. The Doctor turned from setting out a few towels to watch it fall from her shoulders, “fuck” he breathed as he dropped one of them, she was beautiful. Curves in all the right places and then some. She had slipped under the cool water and was busy wringing her long hair out as she moved back to sit on the steps and for some reason he couldn’t breathe. The room suddenly got warm, he could feel sweat forming on the back of his neck, he was starting to pant like he was in a desert and she was the only source of water he could find. He lent back against the wall and closed his eyes as his vision blurred, her scent rushing into his nostrils. Clara turned to look at the Time Lord whilst she reached for the lavender oils and had to double take when she saw him lent against the wall panting like he’d just run a marathon.

“Doctor? You okay, you don’t look so well...” she asked cautiously stepping towards the edge of the pool and leaning on the side.

He swallowed and nodded easing his eyes open to look at her. Clara stood back and raised an eyebrow when she saw the colour of his eyes, they were swirling almost neon purple and his pupils blown huge like he’d downed a ton of LSDs.

Clara eyes immediately went to his crotch and smirked as she saw the fabric of his trousers twitching. “Take that lot off and get in here Doctor...” she purred, he closed his eyes again and shook his head. He didn't want to give in. Because once he started given in to the urges he wouldn’t stop, and when he couldn’t stop, they got worse. “I'm going to hurt you, I don’t want to do that...” he panted fighting to control his breathing. Her scent was now driving him mad and he had to leave the room, sadly he was rooted to the spot his legs had become concrete and were determined not to move. He winced and gasped feeling his member pulsate, it ached and felt it was being pulled like a magnet to its opposite.

Clara worried her bottom lip with her teeth. She wouldn’t force him to let go but she wanted him as it was. She really could do with him right now if she was honest. A good fuck might just be what she needed. The Time Lord managed to get some self control and moved to sit on the bench. “Go on darling, I'm fine” he huffed clasping his hand tightly in his lap as she began to wash herself. She watched him watch her. She started on her left arm and slowly began to rub the oils in her skin, up to her shoulders, across her chest, and across and down the right arm. She they used both hands to run her hands across her swollen stomach, biting her lip as she dipped her right hand lower and slid a finger agonizing slowly in to her folds.

He was almost drooling. He hadn’t even blinked, he knew because his eyes were burning. His throat was clamping up and his palms were soaked in sweat. He couldn’t take his eyes from her body, specifically her baby bump, “ _Oh god you just want stroke it, kiss it, you want to come all over her...”_ his libido growled.

She stepped out of the pool slowly once she washed off and turned as she felt him come up behind her, his hands sliding around her waist and hands splaying out on her bump. She reached back and pulled his head down to whisper in his ear. “I want you Doctor” he breathed.

The next thing she knew, he was wrapping her in a large fluffy towel and had carried her quickly into the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and pushed the towel from her body, taking a moment to admire her in the low sunlight, before leaning across and claiming her lips in hard and demanding kiss. Clara moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he ran his hands up her thighs. She could feel his erection pressing hard against her stomach. “Take him, Take him now, turn the tables and fuck him into his next regeneration!” slobbered her own libido as his fingers found their way inside her molten hot core. She broke the kiss gasping for air as he started laying a trail of light kisses down her breasts and across her swollen abdomen.

She sighed, she felt hideous and overweight, but his affection wasn’t misplaced, he genuinely found her the most beautiful thing in the world, she bucked her hips and moaned as his long slender pianist fingers found her G spot.

“Doctor please!!!”She moaned running her hairs in his hairs ruffling it up trying to rock her hips as he teased. "Show me...show me what you want" he purred, letting her wrap her legs around him and rolled them over till she was sitting on him. His sex addled brain was lost for a moment until she tugged off his trousers and sank herself down on him moaning like a lioness in heat. His body seemed to give up on him as he lay almost paralytic and almost completely senseless as she rode him to her first climax. When her walls finally stopped trying to squeeze the life out of him, he found some control take hold of her hips and thrust into her making her squeak and gasp in pleasure. “Urgh, Clara I'm gunna – I want come on you” he panted trying to roll them over only to be pushed back down on the bed forcefully and for her to slide off him to cut him off from his orgasm.

“Argh! Clara No! Wrrgh!" he grunted as he felt the oncoming wave of pleasure ebb away. She smiled and flicked her tongue out to lick at the pearl of pre-come that was running down the side and over her fingers. “Ground rules Doctor, you promised if we’re going to fuck, we fuck MY way...” she giggled as she stroked him and he groaned trying to thrust into her soft hand. She squeaked when feeling his fingers playing with her entrance again his fingers slick with her arousal and he brought the hand to his lips to taste it.

 _“oooooooohhhhhhhh mmmyyyyyy god”_ drooled her libido.

She straddled him once more and he sat up holding her tightly as he slid back inside her. “Fuck, Doctor!” she moaned as he rocked hard into her. She couldn’t stop her second orgasm rushing forward and bit down into his shoulder as it took over her. He growled out at the feel of her teeth in his skin, her scent uncaged the animal in him and he bucked harder into her. He grunted as he prepared to fill her once again, when she stopped him, “Fuck Clara Please!” He begged as she cut him off for the second time. The Time lord was getting more and more desperate; the sheen of sweat that was soaking into her silk sheets was evidence that she had him right where she wanted him. “Come on Doctor...” she purred sliding back down on him with another moan. He filled her so perfectly, every inch stretching her to the delicious limits of pleasure and pain. “I would if you would fucking let me” he growled bucking his hips up making her cry out.

She had him pinned back to bed, she had been riding the crap out of him for well over an hour now and he was desperate to blow. Yes he had started the whole thing by letting himself give into touching her in the pool but mother of gallifreyans she was blurring the lines of mutual pleasure and unadulterated porn right now. “Clara!” he growled again fighting to push himself up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her on back on the bed and forcefully slammed his hips into her.

God she was going to feel this in the morning, She didn't expect the third orgasm that over took her and she screamed out his name as she crashed taking him with her, “fuck” he grunted pulling free from her and leaning across her body feverishly rubbing himself as he came, preparing to painting her swollen stomach in streaks of white.

She could see him pulsating violently in his hand as he came. “God Doctor...” she moaned as she turned her head just missing a really long shot. He groaned and slide back inside her still coming as she tried to move away, “God, Clara, don’t...Fuck I'm still coming!” he breathed rocking his hips, making her moan and god was he, she could feel it running down the inside of her thighs, hot and thick.

"Gods Clara" he moaned as he tried to remove himself from her, wrapping his hand around the head to catch the last that was dripping out. “that was not listed as a side effect...” she giggled snuggling into the damp cool covers now feeling a little shy about her nakedness. He grinned still panting.

“This hasn't happened before...It is a side effect but it’s rare, god you shouldn’t have cut me off...” he smirked sighing as his erection subsided and he could relax. He reached for the abandoned towel and used it to wipe up his mess. "Messy boy" she mumbled into the pillows contently, He lay back on the bed as she curled into his side and watched her drift off to sleep. "Sweet dreams my impossible girl"


End file.
